<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good in Me by Jupiter_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120692">The Good in Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Writes/pseuds/Jupiter_Writes'>Jupiter_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Twins, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Messy because written at 4 am, Pretty much everyone is a lil ooc but sue me, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey is gay, Solo Siblings, implied StormPilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Writes/pseuds/Jupiter_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo hated having a twin. It was a nightmare having someone hold over your head that they were born first. He despised that Via was just as powerful and cunning as he was, meaning that her being second in command was a must.</p><p>But there was the slight issue of Via not being entirely committed to the dark side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A time when Snoke was alive and forced Via to examine every memory she could get out of an object.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Twins?!" Han exclaimed, eyes wide with shock as he conversed with Leia over holo-vid. He couldn't believe it, they were expecting double the trouble now, not just one kid. This only increased Han's parental panic as Chewie exclaimed loudly.</p><p>Leia laughed, smiling at her husband's reaction. "Han this is great! Now we each get a kid to take care of instead of leaving all the work for me." She teased, sensing Han's worry.</p><p>This earned a groan of exasperation from Chewie as he said something about a little rascal running around the ship. "Yeah, you're telling me, having a little tyke about the place will put a damper on the whole illegal smuggling thing," Han stated, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>This made Leia roll her eyes, "On second thought, I think I can handle two kids on my own." She said, knowing that Han's job wasn't exactly kid-friendly or safe. She still didn't understand why he chose to do that when he could easily work in Hanna City.</p><p>Han sighed and put on a smile. "Well, I'll see you soon then honey. Chewie and I will finish this job up quickly, I don't wanna miss my own kid's birth." </p><hr/><p>That call was two months ago, and now Leia was impatient, moody, and angry as she waited for her husband to return. She had met with Luke to discuss his worries about the children and their future. Luke drank his tea slowly, looking up at his very pregnant sister. "Leia I don't know, they're gonna be pretty strong and it might not be a good idea to keep them together." He stated, already feeling a strong aura coming from his sister.</p><p>Leia bit her lip as she drank her tea. "I don't want them to grow up separate like we did. Besides, Han would kill me if I tried to pull that." She responded with a chuckle, closing her eyes and sighing as she felt a small kick.</p><p>The siblings knew the birth of the kids would be noticeable to most force-sensitive people in the nearby systems. Just as Luke was about to suggest an option, Han busted through the door with Chewbacca close behind. "Did I miss it!?" He exclaimed looking quickly between the two.</p><p>Leia stood and laughed, wobbling slightly as she still wasn't used to all the weight. "No Han, you didn't miss anything." She answered as her husband pulled her into a sweet kiss. The smuggler chuckled and rubbed his wife's belly.</p><p>"I still can't believe it. Twins!" He exclaimed, turning to Luke and raising his brows. Luke smiled in response and nodded in greeting to the pair. "Oh no it looks like you've got bad news, don't do that to me, Luke."</p><p>Leia leaned into Han as Luke explained the problem of the twins being born and their power. Han frowned at the issue and sat down, arm around Leia. "Well didn't you say you were makin' some sort of school for Jedi?" Han asked, remembering a previous conversation the two had.</p><p>Luke nodded, looking at Leia as she contemplated the option. "I don't know, being a Jedi is such a dangerous thing. And what if one of them turns out to be like our father Luke?" She asked worriedly before wincing at a particularly rough kick. Han rubbed her stomach as she frowned at the thought.</p><p>"Well if they were at my school then I could watch over them, make sure they don't go down the wrong path," Luke explained, only wanting the best for his sister and her family. Sure he wasn't the greatest teacher but he was most likely the safest option with the Empire seeking out all force users.</p><p>Leia groaned as she felt a strong contraction, followed by feeling a wet spot on the couch. The blood drained from her face as she ground her teeth, "Han! My water just broke!" She exclaimed, gripping onto her poor husband's arm desperately.</p><p>Panic coursed through Han as he looked to Luke for help, who had already begun to grab the things they would need. "Hurry up and get her to the hospital! I'll be right behind you!" Luke exclaimed. Chewie ran in from another room at the commotion. As soon as she saw the panicked look on Han's face he picked up Leia and they headed towards the Falcon. Leia was placed in the Captain's bed and Han stayed by her side as Chewie flew them towards Hanna City Medical Center.</p><p>Leia cried out as another contraction hit, causing her to nearly squeeze the life out of Han's hand. "Hey hey hey, deep breaths Leia. In and out slowly." He advised, resting his hand on Leia's stomach. Han was surprised to feel a few little kicks when he did.</p><p>Soon enough, the trio arrived at the hospital and Chewbacca once again carried Leia. Han ran ahead and told them that she was in labor. Leia was quickly placed on a stretcher and moved to the Maternity ward. Han bit his lip worriedly as he filled out the paperwork, Luke arriving behind him holding a baby bag and a satchel. Luke handed him the leather sack and helped him fill out the information.  Han opened the bag, relieved to see food and some stress relievers. Few words were exchanged between the two as they located Leia's room. She had been given a large suite since she held the position of Senator.</p><p>The pair entered after having a bit of an argument with a nurse, she conceded once Luke explained that they <em>both </em>needed to be there. Han ran to Leia's side and held her hand as she sat through more painful contractions. Luke appeared at her side and rested his hand on her forehead, using the force to ease her pain slightly. The nurses were suspicious of the two men but didn't say anything as Leia seemed appreciative of the two being there.</p><hr/><p>News spread quickly of Senator Organa's pregnancy and how she had just gone into labor. Many people tried to enter the hospital, having to be detained. Even some Imperials on the planet wanted to gather intel. Leia ended up being in labor for thirty long and painful hours, first birthing a healthy baby girl, and then another 17 hours for a baby boy. Leia remembered her old friend Ben Kenobi and decided to name their son that, leaving the girl's name up to Han.</p><p>After a bit of deliberation, Han decided to name her <em> ******</em>, after a beautiful flower he had come across recently. Luke sat quietly in the corner of the suite, energy wasted from trying to reduce the pain of Leia's childbirth.</p><p>Han held the two children for a moment, tears falling from his eyes as he examined their features. "Hey Leia, it looks like they both got my nose!" He teased, earning an exasperated look from his wife. He carefully handed the children back and allowed Leia to bond with them and get some rest. Han was ecstatic, both kids had been born without complication. While <em> ****** </em> was slightly small and scrawny, Ben was the heavier and larger baby. Seeing an exhausted Luke sitting on the couch, Han accompanied him and handed him a coffee.</p><p>"Well, what do you think? Any spooky visions yet?" He asked with a chuckle, letting out a slight groan as he sat for the first time in hours. Luke internally was having a crisis, having had bad visions as soon as the children were both born.</p><p>"Fortunately no, my friend. No premonitions yet." Luke answered, plastering on a tired smile. Luke had held Ben very briefly and sensed a powerful aura coming from him, as well as ******.</p><p>Han opened up the baby bag and pulled out some of the clothes that had been packed inside. "You think Leia will let me put these on them?" He asked with a smirk, earning a raised brow from Luke.</p><p>"You bought those cheesy baby clothes?" Luke asked, but Han was already up and picking Ben up from his mother. The brunette chuckled as he carefully placed an onesie on his son that said 'Daddy's Little Wookie'. </p><p>"Han, if you put that dumbass onesie on Ben, I will murder you," Leia mumbled as she held <em> ****** </em> closer. Seeing how small she was, Leia was worried she might freeze, but the doctors told her that <em> ****** </em> was fine and that she was healthy. Han only chuckled, examining his son with a smile. Ben opened his eyes slowly, revealing them to be an adorable dark brown color. Han almost started crying again as he held him, rocking him slowly until Ben fell asleep again. Once he returned Ben to Leia's side, Han noticed that Luke had left. He frowned and called up Chewie, telling him he could meet the kiddos now.</p><p>Han sat down and sighed, just now realizing how tired he was. Before he realized, he dozed off right on the couch. The room was peaceful and quiet for the first time in thirty hours.</p><hr/><p>Chewie arrived in the suite after an hour or so, holding a bag of gifts for the babies and food for the exhausted couple. He smiled upon seeing Leia awake with the two kids next to her.</p><p>
  <em> Wow, those are some cute babies. What did you decide to name them? </em>
</p><p>"This little gal is <em> ******</em>, and my little man here is Ben," Leia answered, pointing to each baby accordingly. She took the bags from the Wookie as he gently picked the baby girl up.</p><p>
  <em> Tch, I can't believe Han went with the name. Her name is a rare flower on a planet we visited recently. </em>
</p><p>Leia giggled. "Well at least she has an exotic name, wouldn't want something too basic now." She said sarcastically, glancing over at the still sleeping Han.</p><p><em> ****** </em> looked up at Chewie with curiosity, big hazel eyes staring at him in wonder. He rocked her slightly, her lashes batting as she let out a yawn.</p><p>Chewie and Leia talked for a while, ****** soon falling asleep in the Wookiee’s arms. He placed her back next to Leia, who had to deal with a hangry Ben at the moment.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>~×A Few Years Later×~</b>
</p><hr/><p>The familiar sound of a child crying sounded throughout the house. Han groaned as he got up from the couch, going to the playroom to see what the ruckus was about.</p><p>"Down! Down!" <em> ****** </em> screeched as she floated in the air, tears streaming down her face. Ben looked wide-eyed and terrified as he looked up at his sister. As soon as Han entered the room, Ben's attention turned to him, making <em> ****** </em>drop to the carpet. "Hmph, owie." She said, getting up and hitting her brother.</p><p>"What was all that about you two?" Han asked, picking them up and separating them before they started to hurt each other. Ben got an angry look on his face as he tried to hit her as ****** pouted.</p><p>"Ben put me in the air!" The little girl exclaimed as she hung from her shirt, sticking her tongue out at her brother.</p><p>"No, I didn't!" Ben defended, still trying to sway at his sister. Han sighed, taking a deep breath to keep his cool.</p><p>****** felt his anger rising and immediately calmed down, shrinking a bit in his grasp. Ben didn't sense the same as he continued squirming.</p><p>"Unless both of you want time out I suggest you calm the hell down." Han sternly stated. Ben looked at his father and frowned, crossing his arms as he put him down. Han placed ****** on his shoulders, "Besides, it's nap time now anyway so go to bed right now sir." Ben stomped off as Han took ****** to the kitchen, checking to see if she had hurt herself. After she was clear he sighed, "Still having the headaches sweetheart?" He asked softly.</p><p>****** nodded from her spot on the counter, head drooping slightly. A couple of months ago, she started getting bad headaches and no one knew why, but the doctor had prescribed her medicine and as long as she took it daily, the pain mostly subsided. Han ruffled her hair before grabbing a bottle of pills from the cabinet. He handed two small capsules to ****** along with a bottle of water. After the child swallowed the medicine, Han picked her up and carried her to the children’s bedroom. Ben was reading a small book on his bed, looking up at his father worriedly.</p><p>After ****** had been placed in her bed, Han turned to Ben. “Don’t worry you didn’t hurt her. But did you do it on purpose or was it an accident?” He asked the dark-haired child, taking the book from him gently.</p><p>Ben shook his head, “No, we were playing and she started floating.” He answered honestly, worried he was going to get in trouble for something that happened by accident. Han sighed and kissed the boy’s head before tucking him into bed.</p><p>“Okay kiddo, nap time now. And remember, Mommy’s coming home today!” Han whispered to Ben, who smiled before yawning and snuggling into his blanket. Han shut off the lights as he left the room, running a hand through his hair.</p><hr/><p>Via pulled away from the blaster, tears wetting her face. Snoke looked down at her with a menacing look on his face. “What? What did you see to make you display such a sign of weakness?” He spat as Via wiped her face.</p><p>The woman kept her head down as she spoke, “Nothing of importance My Lord.” She said, a painful headache coming to her as she tried remembering some of the blank spots in the memory.</p><p>“Tch, keep trying to remember and you’re going to end up in the Infirmary. You’re dismissed.” Snoke said with a sneer, watching the grey cloaked figure as she rose and left his throne room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Via goes digging through memories and gets visited by her grandfather. He says some things that don't necessarily align with the dark side and makes Via question where her loyalties lie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo tapped his gloved fingers against his office chair angrily, waiting for any sort of good news. All-day there had been down ships, men injured, and credits lost. The anger was getting to him and he was about to take it out on a very unfortunate staff member. Just then the door to his office slid open and his eyes darted towards his main advisor. "Alan I swear if you do not have anything good to say, I suggest you leave quickly." He practically hissed.</p><p>Said advisor sighed knowingly, having been helping Kylo run the Empire for most of his reign. "My lord, your sister has returned."</p><hr/><p>Via sighed, taking off her helmet as she entered the meeting room. She was exhausted from her mission but knew her brother would be ready to keep her up for a few more hours. "Via any updates on the rebellion in the Wacian System?" Kylo asked, mask distorting his voice.</p><p>The gray cloaked figure sat at the opposite head of the table, tapping away at the keyboard for a minute before bringing up a map, some images, and videos. "Subdued. The men have been placed in work camps for five years minimum. A strict curfew is being enforced by two troops on a twelve-hour cycle." Via stated.</p><p>The images and videos displayed bloody battlefields, men working in large farms, and troopers walking along each road. "Perfect. That should teach them not to disturb our empire." Kylo growled, sending a chill through some of the other members of the meeting. Via sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair, pulling a datapad towards her.</p><p>She summoned her glasses and looked at the long report. "We do have some issues. As more rebellions arise we won't have the men to keep enforcing and putting them down. Not to mention the costs of fuel, ammunition, and food for said troops." Via explained, earning an exasperated sigh from her brother. The twins were very different in their jobs. Kylo thrived in the tactical, fighting, and intimidation part of ruling the empire. Meanwhile, Via was in charge of the finances, politics, and the long term vision of the empire. They had created a quite efficient system in their year or so of leading. But things weren't lasting and the rebels were growing in size.</p><p>"If I may, My Lady, I have located some material rich mines south of the Alderaan Asteroid Field. There are few laborers and we would be able to not only sell but also use the materials we mine there." Ilia advised gently. A small smile was on the woman's face, a rare sight on the business side of the Supremacy.</p><p>Via nodded at the statement. "Yes, and we could send captured rebels to the planet to work, leaving us more men to spread out. Thoughts, Master Ren?" She asked her brother, face resting without emotion. Although Via was older by a minute or two, Kylo had been the one to take over once they had murdered Snoke.</p><p>"That sounds ideal. Lady Via and I will discuss this matter further, this meeting is adjourned." Kylo stated, examining each person in the room to see their thoughts. Most were thinking about personal matters but one person caught his attention. "Dean. Could I discuss something with you for a moment?" His steely cold voice rang out through the meeting room, making everyone else quickly rush out save for Via.</p><p>Dean Roghran was the head of staff on the Supremacy. Easily replaceable and expendable. "What do you need, sir?" He asked, shaking slightly as he bowed his head to Kylo. Via stood from her chair and held her hands behind her back, watching the scene unfold.</p><p>The familiar crackle of a lightsaber being lit sounded throughout the room. "To think such a loyal member of my staff would think such inappropriate things of Lady Via. How disgusting." Kylo spat, his voice only becoming more intimidating through his mask. He lifted the saber gently and lightly grazed it along the man's shoulder.</p><p>Via combed the man's mind quickly and her face grew sour, grip on her hand strengthening. "Those things are meant for a whore or a pleasure droid. Not for a woman who outranks you in every aspect." Ren hissed, before swiftly decapitating the man with his saber. He pulled the weapon away and extinguished it before turning to his sister. "You're well aware I can handle perverts, Kylo," Via said with a roll of her hazel eyes. She clipped her helmet to her belt before looking up at her brother with her arms crossed. </p><p>Kylo chuckled and did the same with his helmet. "Oh, I'm aware. But I needed to release some anger today." He responded, pulling a data tablet towards him and sending out a request for a new head of staff. New staff requests had become more frequent with Kylo as the Emperor.</p><p>"How's your search for the rebels going?" Via asked as she took off her gloves. Kylo had searched nearly every system trying to find the rebellion’s main base.</p><p>A scowl formed on the man's face. "Still no luck. And speaking of rebels, must you wear that damn outfit all the time?" Kylo said with a frown, referring to what Via wore under her battle robes.</p><p>Via chuckled and removed her robe as well. "What, does it remind you too much of mother?" She teased, feeling the rise in anger in Kylo, she immediately had her saber out as he unleashed his. "Ah ah, that isn't such a good idea. I <em> always </em> win our duels."</p><p>The older twin dropped her glove and robe as Kylo growled and began to try to hit her. Via skillfully blocked his hits and began her offensive attacks. "Why can't you just let go of our past lives? Those people are dead!" Kylo shouted as the two danced around each other.</p><p>Via's calm expression morphed into anger as she battled her brother. "No matter how much you fight it, they will always be a part of our lives  Kylo." She stated as she parried a stab from her brother.</p><p>Kylo continued fighting instead of responding, and Via could sense his anger and dark energy rising. Quickly, she kicked his legs out from underneath him, expelled his saber, and pinned him down, purple saber glowing inches from his face. She could sense him trying to use the force to overthrow her but she kept him down with a stern look on her face. "Our spars are fun, Kylo, but don't try and murder me, little brother," Via stated simply, knowing Kylo and how he tended to let his anger take over when fighting. The large man laid under his sister fuming, wondering how she always bested him even though Via was slightly smaller and lither.</p><p>He managed to close his eyes and calm himself, at which point Via removed her foot and handed his saber back to him. She extinguished her saber, placing it in its spot on her belt as she turned to leave.</p><p>"Oh, and Kylo, do try that meditation trick I taught you. Might help to find our little rebels." The gray figure stated as she walked out of the meeting room.</p><hr/><p>Via sighed, breathing deeply before gently laying her fingers on the burnt mask. Instantly she was transported to a large hall with big windows, overlooking a city that stretched on forever. This was a memory she hadn’t seen yet, somewhere new. Standing in front of her was the familiar face of her grandfather, albeit much younger, talking fervently to a young man in beige robes. <em>“...and not make me a master?”</em> Anakin said angrily as Via focused more on the memory.</p><p>The Jedi talked on, revealing that Anakin had a position on the Jedi Council but had not been a master. Via inspected the pair curiously and figured out that the man her grandfather was speaking to was Obi-Wan Kenobi. They spoke of a chancellor, who seemed to be a good friend of Anakin’s as well as a person of great importance. “If only I had known what kind of trouble the Chancellor got me into.” A ghostly blue figure said, staring solemnly at the now frozen scene. Via turned to see the ghost of her grandfather, eyes widening.</p><p>“What? You expected to go digging through my memories and not run into me?” Anakin chuckled as his grandaughter stood stunned. She shook off her surprise and stood straight, examining the figure with interest.</p><p>“Why have you decided to show yourself to me now? When Kylo and I have been trying to contact you for years.” Via questioned, putting her hands behind her back as she sat on a windowsill. Anakin stepped closer and sighed. </p><p>“Because I sense you need help. I also sense that you are not as dark as your brother.” Anakin revealed, shaking some hair out of his face. Via looked at him curiously, seeing some resemblances between him and her brother.</p><p>The woman sighed before turning to look out the window, scene grayed and frozen as Anakin awaited her response. “What makes someone light or dark? Their allegiances? I find it is mainly about perspective.” Via responded, earning a light chuckle from her grandfather.</p><p>“I think you know, young one. But if you’d like more information, you know who can help.” Anakin said ominously before Via’s vision faded and she found herself sitting back in front of the burnt masks of Darth Vader. Kylo cleared his throat as Via stood, shaking slightly as she turned to her brother.</p><p>“Any new information?” He asked gently, knowing Via needed some time to settle after her visions. His sister shook her head, pushing passed him. Kylo sighed and turned to run after her, but Via was already gone. Kylo glanced at the mask for a moment before turning and leaving, frowning in concern.</p><hr/><p>Via stood in the observation deck as they flew close to Jakku. They had gotten a tip-off that a rebel was here to gather information. Currently, Kylo and a troop of Stormtroopers were about to depart to the planet. With a quick turn, Via quickly made her way to the hangar, hoping to catch the departure before it was too late. She had an odd feeling about the planet, a curious aura enveloped it. As she arrived in the hangar she sighed realizing her brother’s ship was still there even when the carriers had departed. Kylo looked over to her and sighed, “Via this mission only needs one of us to go.” He said, annoyance lacing his voice.</p><p>Via ignored him and hopped in her ship, identical to his but dark grey instead of black. As she put her comm piece on, Kylo’s voice crackled in her ear. “Okay since you’re coming, I assume you know the mission?” He inquired as the pair took off towards the desert planet. Via hummed as she tried to focus on the aura, confusing Kylo as he sped forward to catch up with the carriers.</p><p>The blood had already been shed once Via had landed her ship next to the others. She saw a scrappy looking man tied up in one of the carriers and got an odd feeling behind her, turning to see a Stormtrooper with a bloody handprint on his helmet. Searching his mind, Via shuddered at the fear in him as she walked over to the trooper, glad her helmet hid her expression.</p><p>“What’s your designation soldier?” She inquired, trying to send off a calm aura. Via noticed the curious look from her brother and mentally waved him off as the Stormtrooper stuttered slightly.</p><p>“FN-2187 my lady.” He managed to say, breathing heavily. FN-2187 kept quickly looking around nervously and Via sighed, surprised that a Stormtrooper had broken through his conditioning.</p><p>“Well, I think you should take a short leave. Tell your commanding officer I demanded it.” Via stated, giving the man a reassuring pat on the shoulder before turning to survey the area. Bodies littered the ground and the stench of blood filled her lungs as she stepped around the area. </p><p>Kylo stood next to her and glanced at the Stormtrooper, who quickly boarded the carrier ship. “He’s suspicious.” He said simply, turning to his sister who was staring at the burning scene contemplatively. The emperor stared at his sister in confusion, she had blocked him off entirely which worried him since they always had at least some connection. “Vi, what’s wrong? You never block me off like this.”</p><p>“Sorry little brother, just need some time to think about things. I don’t mean to worry you.” Via answered with a small smile, invisible behind her helmet, beginning to walk back to her ship. “I’m going to find the nearest settlement, you go ahead and interrogate the rebel.” Without any more talking, Via entered her ship and sighed, leaning back for a moment as a headache started to form. Looking at the map of the planet, Via found Niima Outpost and groaned as her ship roared to life, knowing the horrors of the desert town.</p><p>Via spotted Kylo boarding his ship and shuddered, feeling his piercing gaze even through their helmets. Shaking off the feeling, Via turned the auto-pilot and took off her helmet, leaning back to let herself fall into a much-needed sleep. Her dreams were all very cryptic and had no clear meaning but she could tell this trip to Niima Outpost was going to cause a large amount of trouble.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a not so fun encounter on Jakku and it leaves Via with a piercing headache. Kylo is angry, violent, and tired. Guess who's back, its Anakin with more moral dilemma fun!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Via awoke just as the sun rose, her ship still gliding over the desert sand. She spotted some buildings up ahead and realized it was the Outpost she was looking for. Via quickly pulled her hair into a neat bun before clicking her helmet into place.</p><p>Landing her ship, Via made sure to lock it before heading for what seemed to be a bar. She absolutely hated the desert, sand was everywhere and the sun was always murderous. Via was about to enter the bar when her comm crackled to life, surprising her for a moment.</p><p>“Via there’s a BB unit somewhere on Jakku with the information we need. Where are you right now?” Kylo asked, stress evident in his tone. He obviously hadn’t gotten much sleep last night.</p><p>“Niima Outpost, I’ll see if I spot anything suspicious while I gather information. And Kylo do get some rest." Via responded before shutting her link off and entering the dim room. Music was being played by a small band and there were only a few patrons, who turned to see who had entered.</p><p>Some scrambled to leave once they recognized her, most likely being wanted criminals. Via sat at the bar and began chatting with the tender, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. She found out that the outpost was mainly controlled by a man named Unkar Plutt.</p><p>Just as Via was about to ask for more information, she felt that familiar tug of Kylo trying to get her attention. She excused herself and left the bar, greeted with her brother's familiar face. "FN-2187 and the rebel pilot have escaped and were disabled while heading back to Jakku. Be on the lookout." He reported, looking as if he was about to go crazy.</p><p>"Kylo really, get some rest. I'll handle this situation." Via said before ending their connection, the odd aura catching her attention again. She looked around and spotted a young scavenger, getting a strong force aura from her. Trailing behind the scavenger was a BB unit and Via smirked, knowing this was going to be easy.</p><p>She removed her helmet and clipped it onto her belt, heading over to where she had seen the scavenger enter. Via arrived to the girl walking away with the droid and an angry looking alien speaking into a communication device. "Excuse me, but who might you be?" Via asked the girl, noticing the droid furiously beeping behind her.</p><p>"Um, I'm Rey?" The scavenger answered before her eyes widened, translating what the droid had said. "You're Via Ren?!" She exclaimed, backing up a bit to hide the droid.</p><p>"Yes and I'm afraid I'm going to need that droid." Via responded with a smile before she quickly turned to stop a bullet blast towards her. Rey and the droid ran off as she spotted a dark skinned man holding a blaster aimed at her.</p><p>The Ren growled and activated her saber, recognizing the man's aura as that of FN-2187. She ran after him, using the force to throw objects in his path. "Get back here! No one gets away with shooting me!" Via shouted as the former Stormtrooper ran around the market.</p><p>Via heard the familiar scream of TIE fighters above her and she smirked, turning and running back to her own ship. As she lifted off and began to chase after the rebels, her heart stopped once she recognized the ship they had stolen.</p><p>A painful headache hit her head as the Millennium Falcon zipped passed her, being chased by a few TIE fighters. Her comm link buzzed to life as tears streamed down her face. "Lady Ren, are you alright?" One of her generals asked as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make the pain stop.</p><p>"Via, return to the Supremacy. Your side of the mission is complete." Kylo's voice said softly through the comm link. Via let out a choked sob before flying her ship away from Jakku, her head pounding as memories tried forcing themselves into her mind.</p><p>Kylo and a medic greeted Via when she landed her ship, face wet with tears and eyes bloodshot. "Hey, Vi, it's okay, I'm here." Her brother said comfortingly as the medic gave her some pain medication. The smaller twin sobbed into her brother's chest as the pain started to ebb away.</p><p>Kylo sighed and picked Via up, using the force to make them go unnoticeable as he took his sister up to her room. By the time they reached her quarters, Via was fast asleep, her face slightly contorted. Kylo laid her down before removing her gear and utility belt, as well as her exterior robe.</p><p>Via let out a deep sigh as her blanket was pulled over her, Kylo tucking her in before leaving the room. He quickly made his way to the observation deck, a lot calmer after helping his sister. That all vanished when one of his commanders stepped up to him, a nervous look on his face.</p><p>"Sir, the droid escaped. With the help of FN-2187." The commander stuttered, keeping his gaze down as Kylo growled. Not only had the droid escaped, the traitorous stormtrooper had helped it. "And my pilots believe they were also assisted by a girl from Jakku." </p><p>The commander winced as Kylo ignited his saber, slashing at the control panels all around the room before swiftly decapitating the man. Kylo panted and opened his comm, "Hux, I want reports on every ship that comes through our ports. And send patrols out for the nearest planets, I want that droid found!"</p><p>"Yes Master Ren, consider it done." Hux said before the line went silent. Kylo sighed and made his way to his quarters, head pounding with a headache.</p><p>Upon entering his room Kylo spotted TC-16, his protocol droid, standing idly in the middle of the room. "TC is there a reason you're in here?" Kylo inquired, beginning the process of removing his armor starting with his helmet.</p><p>"Ah hello sir. You have a message from Unkar Plutt which reads, 'Just thought you should know one of my ships was stolen during that ruckus you caused. It was a freighter which I believe goes by the name the Millennium Falcon.' Message ends there." TC-16 stated, turning to face the large man.</p><p>Kyli growled, taking off his belt and robes swiftly. "TC deliver a message to General Hux, tell him to cancel my previous order and have all patrol units looking for the Millennium Falcon." He commanded, changing into his sleepwear and crashing onto his bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept, it probably being well over 24 hours ago.</p><p>"Will do, sir. Anything else?" The droid asked, making way for the door. Kylo groaned and climbed under his sheets.</p><p>"Make sure I am not disturbed. All matters are to be taken up with General Hux or Lady Via." He stated, TC giving a curt nod before leaving the emperor's dark room</p><hr/><p>Via awoke in her own bed, head no longer painfully throbbing and a stressful aura no longer around her. Reaching out with the force, Via realized Kylo had finally gone to sleep and it would most likely be a while before he woke. </p><p>Groggily the lithe woman slipped out of bed, pressing a button to summon her droid before going to shower. The cool water soothed her body, allowing Via to think clearly as she hummed, washing sand and dirt from her hair and body.</p><p>Via finished quickly and dressed herself in her usual Supremacy attire just as her droid arrived. "TC-12, any messages for me?" She inquired while putting on her belt and securing her saber in it.</p><p>"Good day my lady. No new messages but you do have meeting requests from General Hux and Advisor Till, both as soon as possible." The droid stated, eyes lighting up the dim room. Via snapped and the lights came on, making her blink a bit at the change.</p><p>After making sure her robes were securely on, Via nodded. "Inform General Hux I will be waiting for him in my office, and Advisor Till that I will see him shortly. Thank you TC." She said before leaving the room and making her way to her office.</p><p>Via entered and sighed, noticing the stack of holopads she had to go through sitting on her desk. Sitting in her plush chair, Via picked the first one up, seeing that it was just confirming patrol routes and what planets to patrol. She finished confirming them and made sure that those would be dealt with by her generals.</p><p>Just as Via was going to reach for another holopad, her door slid open and Hux stepped into the room. "Hello General, what calls for a meeting so urgent today?" She asked, motioning for him to sit in one of the seats across from her.</p><p>Hux shook his head and stood, face straight as always. "An encrypted message from the rebels. It says it can only be viewed by you, my lady." He answered, handing her a data chip.</p><p>Via furrowed her brows and slipped the chip into her computer, examining the foreign language the message was written in. "Thank you General Hux, I will look into it." She hummed before pushing the holoscreen away. "Fill me in on all that's happened while I've been asleep." </p><p>Hux nodded curtly before explaining the orders Kylo had executed and all the patrols which were currently being performed as well as the galaxy wide search for the Millennium Falcon. Via winced at the name but managed to stop another painful headache from hitting her.</p><p>"Thank you General. Send a patrol to Takodana as well, and make sure the ship is ready to jump to hyperdrive." Via instructed, knowing that Takodana held a large hub where information was in abundance. She sighed as Hux left the room, turning her attention back to the mysterious message.</p><p>Reaching for another holopad, blue glow filled the room as Via realized her grandfather had decided to pay a visit. "You seem to be struggling, young one." He commented, hands held behind his back.</p><p>Via rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. "Not like the force is being much help right now. If anything I'm more confused now than when we last met." She responded, earning a chuckle from Anakin.</p><p>"You are so much like I was, stubborn and confused. I was led astray though and you can not allow yourself to be." He stated, earning a tired look from his granddaughter.</p><p>Via casted a glance at the ghost before looking down at the holopad she had grabbed. "Maybe if you gave me your insight, I would know how to not be led astray." She said, hoping that would lead to some help from her ever so cryptic relative.</p><p>Anakin simply hummed, standing in front of her with a smirk. "You know the one who can help you, yet you find yourself too stubborn to ask them." He responded, earning yet another annoyed look from Via.</p><p>"I doubt she would want to speak to me after everything I've done." Via spat, just as her office door slid open and Anakin disappeared. Alan walked in with a sad smile, sitting across from her.</p><p>"I heard it happened again, are you alright?" He asked, worry evident in his voice. Alan Till was a gentleman a bit on the older side who was the twin's most important advisor. Not only did he assist them when they needed help, he also acted as a sort of parental figure to them. </p><p>Via ran a hand through her hair, becoming aware of the fact she had forgotten her helmet. "I'm doing better now, but it's been occurring more often than I'd like it to." She answered, earning a sympathetic look from her advisor.</p><p>"Well when was the last time you took a vacation, maybe these attacks are caused by stress?" He suggested, pulling up a holopad of good vacation planets. Most of them were lush and green, making Via practically hear the tropical waters calling her.</p><p>She shook her head, swiping at her holopad before placing it in the return chute. "I can't take a vacation. Kylo would destroy half the galaxy if I wasn't here. And the empire would collapse for stars' sake." Via responded, sadness in her voice as she worried for her brother.</p><p>"Well then you can both go, and leave the empire in the very capable hands of your advisors and generals." He explained, making Via genuinely think about the prospect of going on vacation.</p><p>"Hm I'll think about it. For now please make sure the medics are stocked with all the necessary medications, thank you Alan." Via responded, rubbing her temples as she tried to focus on the work in her lap. She tapped a white button on her desk, summoning TC-12.</p><p>After going through another set of mind numbing work, Via sighed and left the rest for a later date. As she was about to get up to go train, TC-12 entered her office. "Hello my lady, how may I be of assistance?" </p><p>"TC can you decode this message for me?" Via inquired, taking the data chip out of her computer and placing it in the droid. She sat back down in her chair as TC-12 processed the information.</p><p>After a few minutes of waiting, Via was starting to get impatient, knowing protocol droids were capable of translating many languages. "My apologies for the wait my lady. The message reads 'It's been a while, you should come see the sun rise some time.' End message." TC finally translated, leaving Via much more confused than before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey gets an odd interrogation and has an oddly intimate moment with Via. Kylo is one angry boy and decides the meditation is definitely overrated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo awoke to fervent knocking at his door. He groggily sat up and growled, "I said I was not to be disturbed!" An exasperated sigh was heard from the other side of the door as Kylo put on his cloak and opened it, greeted by an annoyed-looking Via.</p><p>"Yes your highness, I'll leave you to your precious beauty sleep. I guess I'll just interrogate the scavenger all by my lonesome." She stated, turning away and beginning to walk down the hall.</p><p>Kylo's eyes widened, "Should have told me that before, give me a minute Vi, damn." He rolled his eyes before shutting his door and getting changed into his usual commander attire.</p><p>Via chuckled and stood in the hall, nodding to a passing worker. After a minute or two Kylo finally emerged, helmet on and looking as menacing as ever. "Ready to go sleeping beauty?" Via teased, soliciting an unseen frown from her brother.</p><p>"Let's just go, and let me do all the talking," Kylo stated, earning a shrug from his sister as the pair continued to the interrogation room. Via took the time to nod to each person they passed by, radiating a friendly aura while Kylo instilled fear in all of the people they met.</p><p>After a few minutes of walking through the pristine black halls of the Supremacy, the two finally arrived in the interrogation room. Kylo walked in first, delighted to see that the scavenger was already securely locked in. "So you are the one who's been causing us all this trouble, hm?" He questioned as the girl thrashed in her bonds.</p><p>Via entered the room, knowing the scavenger would recognize her. She stood against the wall silently, watching her brother try to intimidate the junker. It was obvious that Kylo didn't sense the strong force aura from the girl from the way he was presenting himself.</p><p>"I'm not scared of you!" The girl spat, an angry fire in her eyes as Kylo examined her further. Via held back a laugh at how miserably her brother was doing at scaring the prisoner. She felt the waves of anger radiate off her brother as he straightened up.</p><p>"Well, you must feel so special. Tell me, what's your name?" He asked coolly, not letting the girl's attitude get to him visibly. Anyone with even an inkling of sense could feel him getting frustrated though.</p><p>The scavenger laughed and looked at him with a smirk. "Like I would ever tell the likes of you." She stated cockily, earning a flare in anger as Kylo reached for his saber.</p><p>Via intervened, gently guiding Kylo to the door. 'Let me handle this, you are getting nowhere right now.' She thought to him as he growled and exited the room. Via sighed and turned to where the scavenger sat, watching the scene before her unfold.</p><p>"So, Rey, we meet again. Hasn't been too long has it?" Via inquired, getting a confused look from the girl before she went back to her stubborn face. A quiet snort escaped Via as she eyed the bound scavenger. </p><p>It was obvious the girl barely got any nourishment, she was almost thin enough to slip out of the cuffs around her ankles and wrists. "By the stars what do they feed you on that hellscape, sand?" Via murmured, earning another odd look from Rey.</p><p>"Why the hell are you staring at me? Aren't you supposed to be interrogating me?!" She exclaimed, brows furrowed in confusion. This elicited a chuckle from Via, who removed her helmet and held it at her side.</p><p>"You would be surprised how much you can learn from someone just by examining them. But if interrogation is what you want, interrogation is what you'll get." Via explained simply, clicking her helmet onto her belt.</p><p>The tall woman stepped closer to the scavenger, hands held behind her back. "So, junker, what encourages you to fight with the resistance?" Via questioned, her eyes raking over the smaller brunette.</p><p>A light blush appeared on Rey's face before she scowled. "Because they're fighting your terrible reign, which is something I can stand behind," Rey stated firmly, gaze watching Via's every move.</p><p>Via hummed and moved her hand up to the girl, who flinched as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind the scavenger's ear. Via held her hand there, eyes closed as she tried entering Rey's mind. Surprisingly she felt a force pushing her back, realizing Rey was blocking her. "Well isn't that a pleasant surprise." She said lightly before moving her hand to Rey's chin and forcing her to look up.</p><p>"It's rude not to make eye contact, Rey," Via stated as the smaller girl's face went red, shaking her head out of Via's grip. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by the grey cloaked figure, making her chuckle and smirk.</p><p>Via once again lifted her hand and gently brushed her thumb over Rey's cheek, smiling as she felt her defensive mind fall, allowing Via to gather all the information she needed. Rey was beginning to involuntarily lean into the warm touch when Via pulled away, a smirk on her face. </p><p>"You're quite pretty for a junker." </p><p>-</p><p>Via shivered, making a mental note to ask her tailor for warmer clothes as she stepped off the ship and onto the cold planet homing the Starkiller base. "I hate this place." She murmured, quickly making her way to the entrance.</p><p>A guard of troopers followed her with Rey tied up between them as Kylo had wanted her transported to a more secure cell. Via hadn't acknowledged the girl since the interrogation a few days prior, but she felt the constant confused feeling the scavenger got around her</p><p>"Place her in cell A16 and make sure guards are not to come into contact with her," Kylo commanded, following the escort of troopers and his sister. Via knew the cell to be close to the command deck and chuckled internally, noticing how cautious her brother was being.</p><p>Kylo had been in a volatile mood ever since the interrogation. Via had told him that she didn't get any information from the scavenger except that her name was Rey and that she's been waiting for her parents all her life. This led to a very frustrated and angry emperor, making Via only slightly regret her lies.</p><p>As the troopers walked away to the cell, Via slowed to allow Kylo to catch up to her. "Are you up for a spar, little brother?" She asked, a playful smile crossing her face, hidden by her helmet. Via felt the excitement off of her brother and chuckled.</p><p>"I am going to kick your ass this time," Kylo stated as the two made their way to their training room. It was a large gym-like room specially designed for saber use and their destructive spars. Via went into the bathroom to change into her sparring gear as Kylo did the same, both emerging refreshed and without their helmets.</p><p>"It is on, Ren." Via challenged, igniting her saber, causing purple to light up the room. Kylo chuckled and lit his red saber with a smirk, black hair tied into a bun as he got into position.</p><p>Once they were both ready, they went straight at each other, this being their time to release pent up energy and anger. Via blocked an incoming attack from her brother, sparks flying as she swung her arm to hit his side with the hilt of her saber. Kylo grunted and flipped back, Via doing the same as she examined his movements.</p><p>Kylo flew at his sister and flipped over her, kicking her forward with his feet. Via got knocked into the wall with a loud thud as she growled, shakily standing and holding her saber back up. Her brother leaped at her for another attack but Via anticipated it and slid under him, kicking his stomach as he crashed into the wall she was just thrown into.</p><p>The tall man groaned at the force, taking a minute before standing and shaking off his pain, adrenaline coursing through his veins as his red saber clashed with Via's purple. Purple and red light filled the room as the two fought quickly, both focused on beating the other.</p><p>Kylo didn't notice Via going in for a kick before it was too late. She swept his legs out from under him, using the force to grab his saber and hold him down as she planted one foot on his chest. Via painted slightly, wiping sweat from her forehead with a smirk, "Ready to admit defeat baby brother?" </p><p>"I'll admit defeat over my dead body, Vi. But for now, I'll let you think you won." Kylo stated, body aching as his pain caught up with him. He stood as Via got off of him, handing his lightsaber back with a cocky look.</p><p>The emperor rolled his eyes, making his way to the bathroom to grab his command robes. Via laughed and headed over to her bathroom, doing the same before leaving the gym. She sighed and began to make her way to the medical bay, knowing she would need some pills for the soreness of sparring.</p><p>Upon entering the clean white room, a familiar face greeted the Emperor's second in command. "Lady Via, we see each other so often now." Doctor Synth welcomed Via with a chuckle. "What brings you to my domain today my lady?" She inquired, pulling a pair of latex gloves on, motioning for the tall woman to sit on one of the many beds in the room.</p><p>Via grunted as she sat, already feeling some bruises forming. "I need some pain medication, had another sparring match with Master Ren." She explained, earning a tired look from the doctor as she did a short checkup on her.</p><p>"Of course you are. Will you ever take it easy my lady?" Doctor Synth asked as she measured Via's heartbeat. Via sighed, admiring the doctor as she worked. Synth smiled up at the brunette before checking both ears as well as her eyes.</p><p>Via yawned and stretched as she finished. "What is with everyone and telling me to take a break. I am perfectly fine." She said, exasperation evident in her tone. This earned a light laugh from the doctor, making Via smile.</p><p>"My lady, just because you're fine physically doesn't mean you're not in a good state mentally. A vacation can help with both if you go to the right places though." Doctor Synth stated helpfully, going to the cupboard on the other side of the room. Via bit her lip and considered that information, that maybe her mind needed a break too.</p><p>Synth came back with a clear bottle filled with orange tablets. "Here you go. Take two any time you feel pain and it'll go away within the hour." She explained with a bright smile, Via returning the gesture.</p><p>"Thank you, Synth. And I will take the vacation thing into consideration." Via responded, getting up from the bed and gazing at the doctor for one last time before leaving the medical bay. She was praying to the stars above that Synth hadn't noticed Via looking at her so much.</p><p>A cold breeze passed through the usually warm halls of the base, reminding Via that she needed to see her tailor about some warmer clothes and another type of attire she needed.</p><p>-</p><p>Kylo shouted in anger and pulled away from the crisp helmet before him, shaking with frustration. "Why won't you present yourself to me!? Why only Via!?" He exclaimed, igniting his saber and angrily slashing at the paneling on the walls. </p><p>A blue light appeared in the room, making him pause and turn around, huffing angrily. "It's astounding how much like your grandfather you are." A posh voice stated, Kylo not recognizing the spirit in front of him.</p><p>"Who are you!? Why are you here?!" He questioned, saber still crackling violently at his side. The blue figure simply put their hands behind their back and began to pace the room.</p><p>"You wonder why Vader never visits you yet you are always so very angry. Have you maybe considered cooling off?" The man suggested, letting out a quiet chuckle, only enraging Kylo more.</p><p>The spirit seemed to be an old man, wearing robes he recognized as those of a Jedi. "Of course you would despise my anger, Jedi like you force yourselves to feel nothing!" Kylo exclaimed, the energy in his saber surging once more.</p><p>"Well, you can look at it that way I suppose. But don't you think you will eventually get burnt out from all of this anger you are subjecting yourself to?" He inquired, body floating easily throughout the room. "As for your grandfather only visiting your sister, she is a lovely woman who knows how to control her emotions. You should listen to her more often."</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes and extinguished his saber, realizing it wouldn't do anything to the non-corporeal spirit. "My sister is a pacifist, she doesn't belong to the dark side." He hissed, knowing it was true but still hating the fact. </p><p>Kylo knew she wasn't cut out for the dark side when she would disobey Snoke and earn herself punishment after punishment. It was her who suggested they overthrow and kill him, after devising a brilliant plan. Kylo winced when he remembered the constant abuse Via received because she refused to listen to their master.</p><p>"She may be a pacifist but she is wise beyond her years and would make just as good a leader as you do." The spirit spoke again, standing in front of Kylo with a small smile. "Try meditation, your grandfather might just appear to complain about it." He revealed before vanishing, leaving the room unbearably quiet.</p><p>Kylo sighed, placing the burnt helmet back onto its pedestal. He turned and was met by Via leaning against the door of the room, a smirk on her face. "I see you've met Obi-Wan." </p><p>"Who?" Kylo asked, brows furrowed. He had never heard of anyone in their family by the name of Obi-Wan. And he was sure it wasn't a family friend either.</p><p>Via rolled her eyes, "Master Kenobi doesn't ring a bell? He was our grandfather's teacher, you dunce." She stated, sighing and raising her brows towards her brother.</p><p>Kylo hummed in understanding. "I see. And what brings you to bother me after our spar?" He asked, still in pain from the aforementioned fight. He was incredibly frustrated with his performance and he hated how easily he fell when fighting Via.</p><p>"Doctor Synth heard we sparred and wanted me to give these to you," Via answered, tossing a clear bottle of pills to her brother. He caught them and put the bottle in his pocket.</p><p>Without a word, Kylo left, pushing passed Via and heading towards the command deck. She sighed and began making her way to her quarters on base, which were much more to her style than the one on the Supremacy.</p><p>Upon her arrival to the comforting warmth of her bedroom, Via was met with the metallic face of TC-12. "Good evening my lady. I have a parcel to deliver to you." It stated as Via let down her hair and began to change into her more comfortable clothes.</p><p>"Who's it from?" She inquired, taking off her heavy boots. She wasn't expecting any mail and everything was running fine back on the Supremacy.</p><p>TC-12 handed a small box over to her. "General Hux says they got another coded transmission for your eyes only." The droid explained, earning a groan from Via as she took off her gear and went over to her dresser, changing into her nightwear.</p><p>She opened the box and removed a small chip from it, placing it in TC-12 before sitting on her bed. "What does it say TC? Any notion who it's from?" Via asked, already having a bad feeling about another coded message. The last one she got was a week or so ago and it still had her mind reeling.</p><p>"The message says, 'Free the sandling and you shall see the flower's mother.' No indication of who it is from my lady." TC stated as Via ran a hand through her wavy hair, letting out a long sigh.</p><p>She stood and pulled the chip out of TC-12 before grabbing her saber and incinerating it. "Thank you, TC. You are dismissed." Via said before laying back in bed and falling into a deep sleep.</p><p>-</p><p>Kylo took a deep breath as he sat on a snow-covered rock, breathing in the chilly air of the forest. He let his mind ease and let the Force flow around him, the ground shaking a bit as he did.</p><p>Light snow began to fall as Kylo meditated in the cold, stars shining above him, far from the base and only the sounds of the forest to accompany him. He felt himself lift off the rock as he meditated, beginning to finally feel relaxed for the first time since he became Emperor.</p><p>After what seemed like hours of sitting with his eyes closed, allowing the cold to sink into his bones, Kylo opened his eyes to be greeted with a dim blue spirit. He tried to keep calm as he floated back down onto the rock, making eye contact with the figure in front of him.</p><p>"It's a wonder that one of my descendants listened to something Obi-Wan said." Anakin chuckled, a smile forming on his face. He examined his grandson and understood how similar the twins really were.</p><p>Kylo stood and bowed his head, "Lord Vader, it is an honor to finally meet you." He greeted, hoping to make a good impression on the man who has been his role model since he joined the Empire.</p><p>"Lord Vader? Those are words I haven't heard in a while." Anakin said, smile morphing into a grimace at the name. "Don't call me that, I'm your grandfather, not some mystical being to be worshipped." </p><p>Kylo's eyes widened at his reaction, clearing his throat before standing straight. "But, grandfather, you built my Empire and nearly conquered the galaxy. You earned that title, you are someone to be revered." He defended, voice faltering at the look of anger on his investor's face.</p><p>Anakin frowned at his grandson, beginning to wonder how Kylo and his granddaughter were even related. He hummed and tried to think of a way to get his point across that he wasn't proud of the things he did.</p><p>"Look, Kylo. I know you think I'm great, which I admittedly am, but because I turned to the dark side, I lost the love of my life." Anakin revealed, only getting angrier as he remembered his past decisions. He didn't want any of his descendants to make the same mistakes he had and feeling his pain.</p><p>Kylo frowned, not liking how this encounter was going. He was always told he should aspire to be just like the great Darth Vader, but now his role model was telling him to do the exact opposite. </p><p>Anakin sighed, sensing his grandson's confusion. He knew what he was saying went against everything Kylo had been informed he was like, but after Anakin saved Luke and killed Palpatine, he knew all he had done was wrong. Now he was trying to instill that same mentality in Kylo and it definitely wasn't working.</p><p>"I should have known you would be this stubborn." Anakin stated, and before Kylo could say anything, the blue spirit was gone, leaving the Emperor all alone once again.</p><p>Kylo growled and picked his saber up from the ground, deciding to head back to base since the snow started to pick up. By the time he reached the entrance to the secure base, the weather was blizzard-like and he was freezing. </p><p>The door slid open after Kylo scanned his retina, the large man shivering in the warm base. Even though it was late at night, one of the troopers on watch walked over to him. "Master Ren are you all right, should I contact the medical bay?' The trooper inquired, worried for their emperor's safety.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kylo hissed, shivering more as the heat of the base warmed him. "You're dismissed from your post by orders of Master Ren." He stated to the trooper, not wanting anyone to see him struggling or in pain.</p><p>The trooper stuttered, about to say something before deciding against it and nodding their head before leaving. With a groan, Kylo sat against the wall under the heater as he felt himself warm up. This was definitely a good excuse to never meditate ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>